


Не убоюсь я зла

by AAluminium



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: - Мистер Таунзенд, - Симкоу выдавливает из себя сухую улыбку. – Рад вас видеть. Немного грубо с моей стороны спрашивать вас – но не слышали ли вы о неком шпионе? Вы столько людей видите каждый день – а это, должно быть, какой-то тихоня. Кто-то обычный. Кто-то незаметный. Этакая… темная лошадка.





	Не убоюсь я зла

\- Эй, Таунзенд! – раздался голос, - плесни еще эля!

Я выхожу из-за стойки и направляюсь прямиком к столу с вольготно расположившимися офицерами, пытающимися создать иллюзию власти и силы. Я их и правда уважаю – просто не понимаю, зачем они заскочили в таверну, если их, так сказать, способности к питью алкоголя оставляют желать лучшего. Они готовы пропивать дни напролет, но в таком случае их просто бы отчитал высший по званию. Например, Симкоу. Я слышал, что его перевели сюда за какой-то вопиющий случай в Сетокете. Хотелось бы, чтобы это никоим образом не было связано с Вудхаллом, будь он проклят. 

\- Чудо что за песенка, - загоготал крепко сбитый мужчина. – Этой шлюхе ты ее пел?.. Таунзенд, давай, выпей-ка с нами чего-нибудь! У Стоуна полно историй, тебе понравится! Ты ведь уже слышал про девку, которая размахивала своим пропуском перед… 

\- Боюсь, что нет, - я улыбаюсь настолько вежливо, насколько могу. – Извините, джентльмены: работа не ждет. 

Да, я уже выдержал осаду – но на пути еще одна. Слушать их однообразные рассказы и разглядывать бездельничающих военных изнуряет не так сильно, как необходимость притворяться: я разрываюсь между моими убеждениями и царством войны с ее законами, между моим долгом и моей верой. Все вокруг убеждены, что перед ними квакер в скромной сутане, и ни у кого даже не возникает мысли, что за этим образом стоит человек. Они смотрят на то, как разливают их напитки – прищуриваются, изучают, хохочут, перебрасываясь дружелюбными остротами, неудачными шутками и скабрезностями, но в упор не видят патриота, преданного своей родине человека, который вынужден идти на сделку с совестью, совершая поступки, способные довести до виселицы. Они не ожидают столкнуться с помрачневшим внутренним миром – похороненным в руинах; они и не подозревают о том, что перед ними – разозленный гражданин, втоптанная в грязь личность со своими мечтами и склонностями, – и, что еще хуже, для них это нормально. Своих жертв они не умасливают – напротив, закидывают их пушечными ядрами все больше и больше, надеясь разорить нас, уничтожить нас, истощить нас. И чтобы это предотвратить, я вынужден заниматься шпионажем. Мне приходится помогать Вашингтону через Таллмеджа, через Вудхалла, через Бог знает кого еще, потому что Бог, кем бы он ни был, вне зависимости от того, насколько он милосерден, не спустится на землю, чтобы свершить свою кару. Он бессилен перед жестокостью и убийствами, этой бессмысленной резней, которую люди начинают из-за нелепого пустяка. 

_\- А, говорите, шпион? И кто он? _

_\- Да ладно тебе, хитрый лис! Андре бы так не поступил. Это разве что попытка побахвалиться. _

_\- Виселица. Они все будут болтаться на виселице. Все… _

_\- Виселица, говорит. Нелепо! Прямо как майор Андре… _

_\- Бедные девушки. Они будут чертовски по нему скучать. _

_\- Ну да, пару дней. _

_\- Недель! Он был прекрасным примером для подражания в нашем замечательном обществе, если хотите знать. _

_\- …и его соперник. Такая стойкость… _

_\- Вот если бы я им был, я бы начал прикладываться к бутылке!_

_\- Ты уже к ней присосался, Джеймсон. Таунзенд на тебе сколотит приличное состояние, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, юный Вертер… так его звали, нет?.._

Я уже не могу вслушиваться в эту какофонию; я сыт по горло, хочу умыть руки – но это бы значило предать самого себя. Эта рутина только-только обрела какой-то смысл: когда Вудхалл появился на пороге, я был готов сдать его со всеми потрохами. И в то же время я его понимал. Я понимал его желание снабдить Континентальную армию информацией, в которой они так отчаянно нуждались. Дело не в Вашингтоне, Таллмедже или самом Вудхалле – дело в свободе. 

\- …рад за него. Таунзенд, взгляните на это, - этот прилежный издатель подзывает меня и показывает газету. – Великолепный будет трюк, - он улыбается настолько широко, насколько позволяет рот. – Представьте только: гарнизон отвлекает внимание Вашингтона, тот бросает на передовую свои войска, но главные силы будут сосредоточены в другом месте. Потрясающий, блестящий, безукоризненный план! До дна, молодой человек, до дна, - он поднимает свою кружку. – До дна за короля и его прекрасных офицеров!   
\- Чудесная будет ловушка для Вашингтона, - отвечаю я так безразлично, как только могу. – Уже известно его местонахождение? Тактика? 

\- Нет. Вы, молодой человек, так далеки от солдатского ремесла! – он смеется и похлопывает меня по плечу. – Все это – военная хитрость. Уловка. Но имейте в виду, - он наклоняется ближе, - он себя еще покажет. Еще выдаст свои планы. Теперь у нас есть Арнольд, а он-то наверняка знаком с тем, что по соседству от лагеря. Мы еще покажем. Они нам не соперники. 

Это заявление делает меня еще более осторожным, и я пытаюсь запомнить все детали, которые он на меня вываливает. Мне необходимо прокрасться в комнату и записать их – но, к сожалению, сегодня посетителей больше, чем я предполагал сначала. 

\- Будьте добры, кружку эля, - я слышу высокий, нервный голос с требовательными нотками. – Он у вас лучший в городе. 

Мне трудно это признать, но у меня кровь стынет в жилах. Симкоу. Это место более не безопасно – он за милю чувствует ложь, и я усилием воли должен скрывать какие бы там ни было эмоции, которые могут меня выдать. Мое прикрытие законопослушного гражданина на этот раз не сработает – но поможет создать определенную картинку. Помоги мне, Господи. 

\- Мистер Таунзенд, - Симкоу выдавливает из себя сухую улыбку. – Рад вас видеть. Немного грубо с моей стороны спрашивать вас – но не слышали ли вы о неком шпионе? Вы столько людей видите каждый день – а это, должно быть, какой-то тихоня. Кто-то обычный. Кто-то незаметный. Этакая… темная лошадка. 

Его глаза проникают прямо сквозь меня. Несмотря на то, что он собран и спокоен, я практически кожей чувствую его липкий взгляд. 

\- Разумеется, слышал, - я слегка киваю, - я слышал слухи. 

Он ждет ответа. Слегка приподнимает брови. Продолжай. 

\- Говорят, за этим стоит женщина.

\- Женщина? Вот как?

Он смотрит на меня так внимательно, что я, кажется, уже теряю способность говорить. Быть под его командованием, наверное, худшая вещь на свете: если он так жесток, как говорят, то он может взорваться в любой момент. 

\- Да, капитан, женщина. – я беру со стола кружку и начинаю натирать ее полотенцем – чтобы скрыть нервозность. – Она… У нее интересная профессия. Она… что-то вроде… падшая женщина. 

\- Проститутка? 

\- Думаю, так. 

\- Вы знаете ее имя? Адрес? Отличительные черты? 

\- Я содержу таверну, а не занимаюсь сыском, капитан.

Он прекрасно знает, что я лгу – но ничего не говорит и ничего не делает. Почему? Каковы его мотивы? Как много дерзких выходок могу я себе позволить, прежде чем он совсем потеряет контроль? 

\- Благодарю вас, мистер Таунзенд. Я займусь этим вопросом – и лучше бы вашим сведениям быть правдивыми, иначе у меня появится к вам еще больше вопросов: уверен, у вас есть чем со мной поделиться. 

Его голос не поднимается даже на полутон – он монотонен, однообразен. Он въедается мне в мозг; оставляет напоминание – мне придется прекратить, бросить все хотя бы ненадолго, привести дела в порядок и, наконец, найти компромисс между моим долгом, верой – и целью, которой я так рьяно пытаюсь достичь. Не убоюсь я зла – но обстоятельства сильнее меня, и мне придется изолироваться от всего, чтобы поддерживать образ владельца таверны, который всех так устраивает.


End file.
